


Toska

by sinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, i'm in depression, not sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinus/pseuds/sinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз подрабатывает санитаром в Госпитале Святой Марии около полугода</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toska

Стайлз подрабатывает санитаром в Госпитале Святой Марии около полугода, но внутренний голос настойчиво говорит: "Дольше. Ты здесь уже давно. Так давно, что не стоит считать."

Он встаёт рано утром, собирается, хватает что-нибудь на завтрак, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и жуёт по дороге, потому что время, отведённое на нормальный приём пищи, занимают драгоценные минуты сна. Стайлз заходит в больницу, проходит по пустынному коридору в отдел травматологии, в котором движение не замедляется никогда. Он заходит в маленькую каморку - комнату отдыха, переодевается в форменную робу, и его рабочий день начинается.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, с чем у него ассоциируется работа санитара, он бы не задумываясь ответил: кровь, моча, рвота и дерьмо. Все это он видит каждые сутки через двое. В первые смены Стайлза удивляло и вызывало эмоции всё, что он видел, и что с ним происходило. Никому не нужные престарелые больные в изношенных выцветших халатах вызывали чувство жалости и одновременно обиды, наглые мужчины и женщины чаще всего средних лет, считающие всех вокруг слугами - ненависть и желание сделать что-нибудь, чтобы они перестали поносить всех подряд. Но ко всему со временем привыкаешь.

Стайлз уже не помнит, когда в последний раз он испытывал радость и веселье. Он уже не помнит, когда перестал шутить. Шутки всегда помогали ему справляться с проблемами, но куда они делись сейчас, он не помнит. Думая об этом во время смены простыней в палатах, он мысленно говорит себе: "Съезди в икею. Собери себе чувство юмора".

В больнице он подружился всего с одним человеком - медсестрой Эрикой. Их отношения кажутся чем-то большим, чем просто приятельское общение. Стайлзу кажется, что они с Эрикой похожи, но точно определить не получается. Разве что, у них обоих синяки под глазами.

В тесной курилке поздним вечером Стайлз стоит рядом с ней, облокотившись о кафельную стену, и вдыхает запах табачного дыма. Тусклые перемигивающиеся лампы заставляют ощущать себя ещё более уставшим.

\- У русских есть такое слово - "тоска",- говорит Эрика, её голос отражается от стен и будто застывает в воздухе, как дым.

\- Откуда у тебя время на чтение?- спрашивает Стайлз, запрокинув голову. Сам-то он уже и не помнит, когда читал что-нибудь не об учёбе и медицине в последний раз.

\- Ниоткуда,- она затягивается,- старик из двадцатой палаты сказал. Он совсем плох.

Стайлз смутно вспоминает седого мужчину в круглых очках с аппаратом Илизарова на обоих ногах. Он уже дважды пытался покончить с собой, а в последний раз неудачно спрыгнул с третьего этажа. Или удачно.

\- Пошли,- говорит Стайлз и выходит в коридор.

В отделении травматологии никто никогда не спит.

\- Перевезите больного из отделения хирургии в платную палату,- указывает доктор Морелл и даёт медицинскую карту, на белом халате на плече у неё кровавый отпечаток ладони. На обложке совсем новой карты имя - Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз надевает специальный халат и идёт в послеоперационную палату. Парень с таким именем лежит на каталке ближе к двери, на нём только грязные, испачканные в земле штаны и приклеенный белый квадрат на мускулистом животе.

Он везёт его в vip-палату и невольно разглядывает: мертвенная бледность, хищный нос, чёрные волосы и капли тёмной крови в уголках белых губ. Оставив парня в палате, Стайлз выходит, зовёт проходящую мимо Эрику, и они вдвоём перекладывают его на постель. Эрика бросает что-то вроде "вот это красавчик" и торопливым шагом выходит. Стайлз стаскивает с "красавчика" штаны и не без труда переодевает в специальный халат.

Застыв в дверях он оглядывается на так и не очнувшегося Дерека Хейла и выходит.

*

На рассвете он заходит в маленькую квартирку, абсолютно уставший после смены, и только сходив в ванную, падает на кровать.

Он бросает взгляд на родителей, стоящих в рамке на тумбочке, и засыпает, с возникшей из ниоткуда мыслью: "Всё хорошо".


End file.
